Could This Be?
by obsessive360
Summary: Rose and Scorpius have started realizing their feelings for each other. Could this be, a Malfoy and a Weasley? Read and find out.
1. Hot Chocolate

_**Chapter 1**_

Scorpius Malfoy hated Quiditch practices. He was a chaser on the Gryffindor team. The captain, Albus Potter, was a fellow chaser and his best mate. It sounds strange, but yes, Scorpius was indeed a Gryffindor and the best friend of a Potter. Albus was very hard on practicing. The team was on the pitch three nights a week, five, on game weeks.

On this night, Scorpius was entering his common room. He was head boy, which amazed him. He and Albus were always in trouble. He was not amazed that the head girl, who he had to share the dormitory with, was Rose Weasley, Al's cousin.

Scorpius had a secret, one that only Al knew. Since their third year, Scorpius Malfoy was crushing on Rose. Only last year, at the end of the term, Scorpius had realized that he was _in love _with Rose. He found himself drawing pictures of her night after night, locked away in his bedroom. He didn't have high hopes of getting a date with Rose, because she was currently dating Donald Finnegan. He and his twin sister, Rosemary, were in their year. He knew Rosemary had a thing for him, but he just didn't care for her that much. She was blonde, had a high voice, and was like her mother. He had heard stories about Lavender Brown Finnegan during Christmas at Potter Manor with Albus. She was a slut in her school days, and if the battle of Hogwarts hadn't interrupted her seventh year, she may have not left school with her virginity intact. Rosemary was the same way. She had dated almost every Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, and Ravenclaw boy in their year, since third year. Well, almost every boy in their year. She had not yet dated Albus or Scorpius, and since it was early May, she was perusing the both of the ruthlessly. School ended in June, so she _had_ to go out with them at least once.

On this night, however, Scorpius had not been coming from practice. He was coming back from Hogsmeade. He had done an interview with Witch Weekly. The had named him _Hogwarts Most Eligible Bachelor _, and asked for an interview. He had been asked several questions, and answered them honestly, knowing Rose would read it the next morning at breakfast. She and her cousin Molly read it non stop. Then again, Rose was always reading.

He entered the common room and heard crying. He looked towards the couch, and he saw Rose, crying her eyes out.

"Rose, what's wrong?", he asked.

"I-I-I had-d-d to br-br-break up with D-D-Donald.", she said through tears.

"What in the bloody hell did he do, that made you do that?", Scorpius asked from where he stood next to the fireplace.

"We were walking towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, when he asked me why I wanted to go into a lame joke shop. I told him it wasn't lame, and that was none of his business. He told me that as long as we were together, my business was his business. I went to slap him, but he was already howling in pain. My dad was helping Uncle George today, and came out side when he heard me yelling at Don. He had used a bat bogie hex on him. I used the counter charm, then broke it off. I spent the rest of the trip in the back room with dad.", Rose explained.

"I think I know what might help you feel better. When I was younger, my dad was always away. Mum was always there for me. When ever I was sad, she'd fix me a mug of hot chocolate with extra chocolate and marshmallows. I guess we can say no to the marshmallows for you, because I know you hate them.", Scorpius told her.

"How did you remember that after _seven _years?", she asked, stressing seven.

"I don't know, really, I just do. I can remember which broom Al wanted in second year, I remember what you told me when I was scared of what my dad would say when he found out I wasn't in Slytherin, and I remember stuff my mum and I did when I was little. I remember a lot more than I should.", Scorpius told her.

"I have one more question. How are we going to get down to the kitchens?", she asked.

"Glad you asked, Rose. I have the map. I asked to borrow it from Al, because I knew I'd get back late. Turns out, there's a passage way from here, on the seventh floor, right down to the hall outside of the kitchens. Come on, Rose.", Scorpius said with his trademark smirk.

"Alright, let's get going, Scorpius.", Rose said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

RPOV

We went out of the portrait hole and down the hall. I didn't always know why, but secretly, I enjoyed Scorpius's company more than anyone else's. I knew now, and so did Molly. I realized why in third year, well almost fourth by the time Molly had sense to tell me it was kind of obvious. I had the world's biggest crush on Scorpius. Of course, by the end of last term, however, I realized it was much more than a crush. I was in love with my best friend. Molly said he would never love me more than a sister. She said that she had heard rumors of Scorpius being betrothed to Rosemary at birth, but I didn't believe it.

"Thinking about much, Rose?", Scorpius asked me.

"Kind of, but mainly about something Molly told me.", I told him.

He smiled as if I had just told him the funniest joke in the world. I wondered why, but dropped the thoughts in my head quickly. I looked up and saw Scorpius holding open the tapestry at the end of the passageway.

SPOV

Rose was, well, Rose. She was either reading or thinking. I saw that she had a very serious look on her face.

"Thinking about much, Rose?", I asked her.

"Kind of, but mainly about something Molly told me.", she responded.

I smiled at her, because I knew what she and Molly had been talking about.

_Flashback_

_**I was in the library, hiding in a row of books. Rose and Molly were in the next row over, looking at books on dragons. **_

"_**Molly, are you honestly going to Romania this summer?", Rose asked.**_

"_**Yes, Rose, I am. I've agreed to study dragons with Uncle Charlie!", Molly told her in a hushed tone.**_

"_**Do Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey know about this?", Rose said, sounding like her mother had in her school days.**_

**I had heard many stories of Rose's family's time at Hogwarts. Loads of death, but just as much fun. My family had always been about death, order, and evil. I was just the opposite.**

"_**No, my mother and father know nothing of this. Dad wants me to go into the ministry, but I'd rather face a Hungarian Horntail than tell him I plan on being a dragon trainer. I didn't even tell him I told Professor Klark that's what I wanted to be when I left Hogwarts. So if they find out about this, I'll know exactly who to blame." ,Molly snapped.**_

"_**Molls, I wouldn't tell them. I'll just be the one to sit at home and worry my self to death thinking you'd been burned or killed, or worse. I hold this over you, and you hold something over me, remember?", Rose said.**_

"_**Right, because I'm the only one who knows about you wanting Don to make one mistake, that you can ditch him. Personally, I don't get what you see in him. The other one is way much more attractive, smart, funny, and understanding. Well, at least for you, Rose. Wow, this sound like Titanic. A girl named Rose is with one guy, but she loves another that her family wouldn't likely approve of.", Molly whispered.**_

_**I had moved a little closer, causing the cloak to swish a bit.**_

"_**Al, is that you under the cloak. Molly and I will report you. I am head girl, Albus.", Rose said, thinking I was Al.**_

_**I said nothing, but straightened back up. I will have to thank Al for lending me the Invisibility cloak. She turned back to Molly. **_

"_**I just wish I knew if Scorpius felt the same way about me! Molly, have you ever felt like this?", Rose asked her cousin.**_

"_**Only once, but he's dating my best friend.", Molly admitted.**_

"_**What, Don? He's the biggest prat in the world!", Rose exclaimed.**_

"_**Maybe to you, but he's never been rude to me.", Molly said.**_

"_**It's almost time for dinner, Molly. Let's get your book, and then we can get down to the Great Hall.", Rose told her cousin.**_

_**While they were checking the book out from Madam Pince (Will she ever retire, or die?) , I folded up the cloak and put it in my pocket. Rose and Molly were almost to the door when I caught up with them.**_

"_**Hello, Ladies.", I said.**_

"_**Hey, Scor. I haven't seen you since breakfast. Were have you been all day? ", Rose asked.**_

"_**I spent some time in Gryffindor Tower, Head's dormitory, and in the Library.", I responded.**_

_**Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Molly draw her wand. She pointed it at my school bag. It ripped instantly.**_

"_**I'll catch up with you two in a minute.", I said, glaring at Molly.**_

"_**Sorry, but it was the only way to get you away from Rose. It was you spying on us earlier, wasn't it?", Molly asked, walking back, handing me the sketch pad that she had been looking through. It had fallen out of my now repaired bag.**_

"_**Yeah, and don't you dare tell her. You didn't happen to see any of my drawings, did you?", I said back, slightly angered.**_

"_**You feel the same way, don't you? Don't answer that, I already know. You need to tell her. If you don't, she may wind up marrying Donald.", Molly told me.**_

"_**She says he's the world's biggest prat, Molly. She won't marry him. I'll tell her, if she breaks up with him. You can't intervene in any way shape or form.", I said sternly. **_

"_**Fine, I won't, but you're promising this. If you don't , I will hunt you down and torment you about it until you die.", Molly warned.**_

_End Flashback_

_RPOV_

We didn't speak to each other again until we arrived back to the common room.

"Did that make you feel better, Rose?", Scorpius asked me.

"Yes, it did. I think I'm going up to bed. Thanks for the idea, Scorpius.", I responded.

"Night then, Rose.", he said, walking up the stairs on the other side to his room.

"Night, Scorpius.", I told him.

I went into my room, dressed for bed, and went to sleep. For a while, at least.

SPOV

I was almost asleep when I heard someone screaming. A female screaming. Rose was the female someone screaming.

A/N: How was that? R&R, please! I'll update as soon as I can. LLHP (Long Live Harry Potter)


	2. What Dreams are Made of

**_Chapter 2_**

**SPOV**

I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that Rose was screaming, screaming really loud.

I did what was natural. I put on my dressing gown and slippers, grabbed my wand, and went through the conjoined bathroom to Rose's room. She was apparently having a nightmare.

"Rose, wake up, wake up, wake up. Rose, it's just a nightmare, wake up.", I whispered as I reached her bedside.

She opened her eyes, and the tears started to spill out. She got out of her bed and hugged me tight.

"Thanks for waking me up, Scorpius. Sorry if I disturbed you.", she said in a soft and upset voice.

"Rose Weasley, I have been your best friend since first year. By now, you should have figured out that if you scream I will come running to help you. Do you want to talk about this nightmare you had? Because, you know I will listen to you, no matter what you say.", I said, looking right into her big sapphire eyes.

"Yes, I really need to talk about this.", Rose said, taking my hand.

I opened her door and walked with her, hand in hand, down the staircase. We sat down on the red sofa, and Rose turned to me, letting go of my hand.

"I have the nightmare whenever it storms. It started a little over a year ago."

_Flashback** in RPOV**_

_**It was a Weasley Family Sunday Supper. We were all sitting at the table in the kitchen of the burrow. Dad kept looking at Uncle Harry, as if some dark wizard was about to come crashing through the door. It may seem that I had thought a little too soon, because a man had came through the back door at that very moment. **_

"_**Hermione, Audrey, Mum, Fleur, Angelina, and you Victore, take the kids to the living room. Ginny, you need to help.", dad said hurriedly.**_

"_**Yes, children, get in ze living room!", Aunt Fleur cried out. We ran into the room, locking the door behind us. Victore looked scared, but this was way too much stress for her. She was pregnant and too young to be a widow. Teddy needed to be in here with us, but he was ranked third as far as Aurors go. Dad was second ranked and Uncle Harry was first ranked. Teddy was the department's only current Metamorphmargis. **_

_**Just then, Teddy came into the room and grabbed Victore's hand. I realized that I was the only one standing up. I sat down between mum and grandmum Weasley.**_

_**We heard a crash, a shout, and a loud pop. **_

"_**Ron got hit, but he's breathing. Harry's taking him to 's.", Aunt Ginny said as she came into the room.**_

"_**I know, Aunt Ginny. I saw it. Right as the lightning struck.", I said, "I should have been sitting down."**_

_End Flashback_

**RPOV**

"Wow, Rose, I knew he was hurt last year, but not that serious.", Scorpius told me sweetly.

"Al said he told you, but apparently he didn't want to see me crying again. Dad has tried everything, but I still get that nightmare. He tells me it won't happen again. The guy was thrown, literally, into a cell in Azkaban, by Uncle Harry. I know, I sound quite childish.", I said, blushing still from Scorpius's earlier comment about always being there for me.

"No you're not. You are scared. Would you prefer me stay with you down here all night,, because I will.", Scorpius whispered to me.

SPOV

"Yeah, that would be good. I don't know why, but you make me feel safe.", Rose replied.

I knew, but I didn't say anything. I knew Molly would come after me if I haven't told her by Monday.

We were asleep soon, and I'm not sure why I fell asleep with my are around Rose, but I honestly didn't and don't care.

_3rd Per. POV_

**_"Vi, it's almost nap time. Go to bed, please. I'll come tuck you in after I put Johnny down for his nap, O.K.?", asked a tall, slender, red headed woman._**

**_"Yes, momma. Will daddy be home when I wake up?", asked a little girl with long white blonde hair._**

**_"Yes, Violet, he will be home by then.", replied the woman._**

**_The little girl smiled and ran out of the room. The woman picked up the baby boy in front of her and walked into the nursery. She placed the boy in the crib and gave him a sippy cup filled with warm milk._**

**_"Sweet dreams, Johnny.", she said._**

**_She turned around and Scorpius went into shock. It was Rose, but older and pregnant. He felt someone's hand in his and saw his Rose smiling at the woman._**

**"Did you know that was you, Rose?", Scorpius asked.**

**"Yes, I knew. I've had this dream many times since last term.", Rose replied.**

**_Dream Rose was walking back towards the family style living room that she had been in at the start of the dream. All three people, Scorpius and both Roses, saw an adult Rosemary Finnegan standing there._**

**_"Hello, Weasley.", she said with an icy voice._**

**_"Don't be so thick, Rosemary. My last name isn't Weasley. It's…", dream Rose_**

**_"I know what it is, Rose. It's the last name that should be mine. I should be Mrs. Malfoy! Not you, a pathetic little weasel that needs to find it's burrow again.", Rosemary sneered raising her wand._**

**_"You wouldn't dare do anything to me. He'll be home any second now, and I'm pregnant, if you were to thick to notice!", dream Rose spat, pointing at her stomach._**

**_"Do I care, no. My only concern is which curse to use. I know, how about this one. Cruci….", Rosemary said with malice._**

**_She fell to the floor with a thump._**

**_"Rosie, are you all O.K.? She didn't hurt anybody, did she?", asked a man with white blonde hair and grey eyes, who had just apperated into the room._**

**_"Scor, I'm fine and so is Selena. Vi and Johnny are napping.", dream Rose said, patting her stomach._**

**_"Good, now what to do with her. I stunned her, but it won't last long. I'll have to floo your dad. He can take her to Azkaban or something.", dream Scorpius said._**

**_"O.K. I hear Violet, she must have heard Rosemary yelling. Get Johnny, will you.", dream Rose said sweetly._**

**_"Yes, dear. I'll floo from the nursery.", dream Scorpius said._**

**"I never took you for the 'Yes, Dear' type, Scorpius.", said Rose, as they're dream counter-parts walked off.**

**"I never thought you were the type to marry a pure blood, let alone me.", Scorpius replied.**

**"Looking at the photos around here, my dad was wrong. Granddad Weasley did forgive me for marrying a pure blood. Hey, look, Molly married Frank.", Rose said as she looked at the pictures on the mantle.**

**"It seems that Louis married Alice. Funny how that worked out, because I thought he didn't like way younger girls. Then again, I never saw you having a dream like this.", Scorpius said with his trademark smirk.**

**"I don't think this is a dream. If it was, according to most books, magical and non magical, we wouldn't be able to talk to each other. We'd just observe it and wake up. Someone either charmed this to find us, or somebody charmed us.", Rose said.**

**"I know for a fact that it had to be someone in this castle who did this. All of the protective charms and spells wouldn't allow anyone outside of the gates to do so. I've read Hogwarts, A History too, Rose.", Scorpius stated.**

**"It acts as though it's a vision, and only seers can get visions. Of course, they can share them, and the only seer in the castle is Trelawney. She must be the one doing this.", Rose deduced.**

**"Your probably right, but I think we're waking up. You're fading and so am I.", Scorpius said.**

**"See you in a minute, Scor.", smiled Rose as she faded completely.**

Scorpius smiled as he saw what was in store for him. Rose was his wife, he had two children and a third on the way, plus her dad didn't hate him. Now all that was left was to tell Rose that he loved her. But how in the name of Merlin was he going to do that?

It was too late to plan, because Scorpius woke to find rose wrapped in his arms. She woke a moment later and smiled at him.

"I can see it in your eyes. You don't have to tell me how you feel. I know already.", Rose said sweetly.

All of a sudden, Rose and Scorpius's lips were touching. Rose felt the heat rise to her cheeks, and she saw the pink appearing on Scorpius's face as they broke apart.

"I love you, Rose Weasley. I always have.", Scorpius told her.

"I love you too. All the guys I went out with, I broke up with because they weren't you. It's just taken Trelawney to make me see that.", Rose said back.

"One last thing to do before anything else. Will you be my girlfriend?", Scorpius asked,.

"Yes, Scorpius, I will.", Rose replied.

Twenty minutes later, the two entered the Great Hall hand in hand. Molly and Al both saw this, so when they sat down, Al spoke up.

"Bloody hell…"

"It's about bloody time!", Molly cheered.

"Group meeting in the heads room. Twenty minutes.", Rose spoke up.

Twenty minutes later, Rose, Scorpius, Al, Molly, Frank, Alice, Lily, Lysander, Lorcan, Dom, Louis, Roxie, and Lucy were all in the heads room. Rose and Scorpius were on the couch with Al, Molly, Frank, Roxie, Hugo, and Lucy. Dom, Lorcan, Lysander, and lily were in a semi-circle on the floor. Louis was in an arm chair and Alice was perched on the arm of it.

Rose went into full detail about the dream. She then asked Al if she could borrow the cloak to go ask Trelawney about this during lunch that after noon. Al obliged, taking it out of his pocket.

"I want it back by dinner. No exceptions Rose.", Al said with a smile.

"You're a mad man, but then again, all the best people are.", Rose said with a laugh. (A/N: Tim Burton and Disney own this statement.)

"Thanks, Rosie!", Al said in his second language, Sarcasm.

They talked for a little bit longer, but then it was time for Quiditch practice. Scorpius, Al, Louis, Lysander, Lily, Roxie, and Hugo made their way down to the locker rooms.

Rose, Molly, Alice, Frank, Lucy, Dom, and Lorcan made their way to the stands.

"Louis is a great flyer. No wonder he's a chaser.", Alice said.

"Alice, you like him, don't you?", Rose asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, is there something you know that I don't?", Alice answered.

"I left out a bit of that dream vision thing. He might like you too. Just be lucky that you skipped two years.", Rose said.

"We all know how good your life turned out, so how did mine? You seem to know.", Alice asked.

"Let's just say that you're going to be a Weasley.", Rose said in a whisper.

"Wow, that will be fun. Thanks for telling me, Rose.", Alice said.

"Any time, Ali, any time. I guess it also helps this team that they all come from Quiditch families. Most of our parents played on house teams, and I hear that Aunt Fleur played a little bit at Beuxbatons.", Rose said as Scorpius flew by, blowing her a kiss.

A/N: How was it. Be a brutal a necessary, just please review and tell me.


End file.
